The Maleficar's Salvation: Jowan's Story
by Michelle Clover
Summary: No one ever believed in Jowan, not his mother, not his instructors, not his lover Lily, not even his best friend. Then to everyone's surprise, including his own, a beautiful elven Grey Warden takes a chance on the blood mage by conscripting him. For the first time in his life, someone actually believes Jowan is worth something, but can he ever live up to her expectations? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was inspired by the DAO mod Karma's Origin Companions and my current playthrough of DAO. As always, everything here is based on Bioware's Dragon Age games. I own no rights to these characters or the world they live in.**

Jowan sat in the dungeon of Redcliffe castle staring at the stone walls. It had been weeks since he had been put back in that cell after destroying the demon that resided in the arl's young son. He was told that his life was tied to Arl Eamon's and if the arl died, the mage's life would be forfeit. Even if by some miracle the nobleman survived, it still would more than likely be a death sentence. The only reason he hadn't lost his head already was because a grey warden fought for his life. Because of her, Eamon's brother, Bann Teagan, chose to wait until Eamon could pass sentence himself.

Jowan crossed his arms and pressed his head against the cold wall at his back. He closed his lids and the image of a dark-haired elf with violet eyes appeared almost immediately. His breath quickened at the thought of her. She had to have been the most beautiful creature the mage had ever laid eyes on. Her full carmine lips, her silky black hair, the mesmerizing color of her large eyes...it was all so...perfect. Even though he was sure that his life would be ending any day, he couldn't keep his mind off of her. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps and the rattling of keys. He kept his eyes closed until he heard the lock on his cell door release.

"You, mage!" said a gruff voice. "The arl sent me to retrieve you. It's time for your sentencing." Jowan turned to look at the man. He was tall and dressed in heavy mail. His light grey eyes and the deep scars covering his face made him look absolutely menacing. Without a word, the mage stood and nodded. Instead of waiting for Jowan to walk out of the cell on his own, the guard grabbed him by the arm and roughly slung him into the hallway causing the maleficar to almost lose his balance. It wasn't anything that Jowan wasn't accustomed to. In fact, it was a welcome change from what his jailers usually did. Ever since he was put in the dungeon the first time, he had to endure one of the arl's men coming in and beating him almost every day. The only time it didn't happen was when the castle had been taken over by those walking corpses and when he was taking care of Conner while they waited for the Warden to return from Kinloch Hold.

The guard shoved Jowan forward to get him to move faster and the mage picked up his pace as best he could. When they reached the Great Hall of the castle, Arl Eamon and his family along with the warden and three of her companions were waiting. Almost immediately, the blood mage found himself surrounded by three more guards, but Jowan did not tremble or cower. He had done everything he could to atone for his mistakes, now he was ready to face his punishment, whatever that was to be.

"Jowan, you have been brought before me in the presence of these witnesses in order for me to determine your punishment for your crimes." The arl began. "What you have done is not in question. You tried to assassinate me and set into motion a series of events that nearly destroyed everything I cherish. What have you to say in your own defense?"

Jowan looked down at his hands and exhaled slowly. Before answering the nobleman, he stole a glance at the elf with the violet eyes who was standing nearby. Her face was unreadable as she stared at him, awaiting his reply to the arl. The mage gave his full attention to Eamon and shook his head sadly. "Nothing my lord." he responded. "other than to say I am sorry. I expect no mercy for what I have done."

The bearded arl turned his gaze to the elven warden. "Grey Warden, do you have anything to say on Jowan's behalf?"

Just before she answered the nobleman's question, she glimpsed at the implicated mage for a brief moment and Jowan could have sworn that he saw a faint smile cross her lips and eyes. A smile that told him that he needn't worry, that said she would take care of everything. "He seems earnest in his desire to repent, my lord."

Eamon seemed slightly taken aback by her answer. "Oh? That is...unexpected." He frowned, his brow creased in frustration. "And what would you have me do?" he asked incredulously. "As the injured party, my ability to see the merciful path is...strained."

The warden's reply shocked everyone in the room, including Jowan. "I ask you to release him into my custody, my lord."

He knew that he did not deserve clemency for all that he had done, but Jowan still felt a small glimmer of hope hearing her words. His optimism was dashed by one brief look in Eamon's direction. The arl crossed his arms to his chest. He glared at her, his jaw set in determination to let her know without question that he would not comply with her request. "I am sorry, Grey Warden, that I cannot do. He is a maleficar and I refuse to unleash him on a land already wracked with war and chaos."

"Is that your final decision, my lord?" the elf asked. "Is there nothing I can say to sway it?"

The arl sighed and Jowan wasn't entirely sure if it was because he had made a regrettable choice or if it was because an impertinent elf was questioning it. "No." That one word told the entire room that there would be nothing that would change the nobleman's mind. "The point is non-negotiable."

The petite woman straightened her shoulders and lifted her head high in the air. "I am sorry you feel that way my lord because I did not want to go against your wishes." The arl seemed confused by her statement. She turned to Jowan. "I believe that Jowan has proven both great skill in the art of magic and is sincere in his commitment to atonement. As such, I hereby conscript this mage into the Grey Wardens."

Almost everyone's jaw dropped to the floor at the warden's proclamation. In fact, the only one who didn't appear to be in complete shock was the arl. The mage could tell that the nobleman was trying to keep a handle on his emotions, but it was obvious that he was incensed by the elf's words. Jowan felt a sense of relief wash over him. Although he had been prepared to face whatever punishment the arl delved out, he never relished the thought of dying.

Eamon managed to gain his composure and cleared his throat. "If that is your wish warden, I cannot oppose it." He stated matter-of-factly. "I think that you are making a grave mistake. Just be aware that you are to be accountable for his actions from this point on."

The warden gave a small nod. "Your objection is noted, my lord, and I take full responsibility for this mage and any ill action he might take."

The rest of the day was a blur. After Jowan's fate had been decided, the warden remained to speak with the arl about a Landsmeet and gaining more allies. The mage barely heard a word of any of it. He was still in awe of what had occurred. Why had she saved him? She didn't even know him. Why would she risk losing the arl's support for him? He knew of no one else who would have taken such a chance on a blood mage, so why had she?

When it was time to leave Redcliffe castle, the elf said her goodbyes to the arl and his family and proceeded to head for the door. Jowan was unsure of what to do since she hadn't spoken a word to him, but he decided that he should fall in line behind the rest of the warden's companions. On the way back to the warden's camp, the elf made friendly conversation with her teammates, but didn't glance in Jowan's direction even once. It was almost as if he were invisible. He wasn't sure what was worse, being treated with utter disdain for what he was or being completely ignored.

For a short time, he eavesdropped on the elven woman's conversation with the other warden, Alistair, about the upcoming Landsmeet but he became lost in his own musings fairly quickly. He continued to watch her though. The woman who had consumed his every dream and almost every thought he had since the first moment he laid eyes on her had freed him. Not only had she freed him from the executioner's block but also from the Circle and the rule of the Chantry. As a grey warden, he would be granted autonomy from the prisons that had kept him shackled his whole life. That didn't mean he could do whatever he wanted, however. As a warden, certain things would be expected of him, but it was still more freedom than he had ever hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had already set and it seemed like they had walked for hours, when they finally stopped in a clearing located a few clicks from the road they had been traveling on. There was already a fire and several people waiting for them. The camp which had been bustling with activity when they arrived, grew quiet as the warden approached the center. The rest of her party gathered around her position, apparently ready for some sort of customary debriefing.

"Arl Eamon is alive and well." she announced in a clear voice. The sound had a light, melodic quality and was almost as beautiful as the woman who made it. "Once we have finished gathering our final group of allies, it is his intention to call a Landsmeet in order to end this budding civil war before it starts."

For the first time since she declared his conscription, she acknowledged Jowan's presence. "We have a new member of our squad." She motioned for him to stand next to her. "Everyone, this is Jowan, and before you ask, yes he is the mage that poisoned the arl. However, he has tried to right his wrongs and I believe that he will be a trusted and loyal asset to our team."

The others remained silent as they stared at the maleficar in their presence. Even though the night air around him was being cooled by a northern breeze, Jowan could feel droplets of perspiration making their way down his brow. He managed a weak smile and squeaked an almost inaudible "Hello."

The elf took his left hand into her right and stared into his eyes for a moment. He could have easily gotten lost for days in those violet orbs, and the touch of her skin on his was almost more than he could take. A comforting grin played at the corners of her mouth and her eyes sparkled like bright amethysts. "Just relax." she whispered before raising her voice in order for the others to hear her again. "Jowan, I would like to introduce you to the people you will be working with." She put her left hand to her chest. "I am Faylwen."

_**Fay**__-el-win _he pronounced in his head. Her name was almost as beautiful as she was. She then pointed to each of her friends as she presented their names.

First to the other grey warden, "This is Alistair." The man glared at him suspiciously and gave him a curt nod. Then to the blonde male elf next to him. "Zevran." The elf flashed a sly smirk and bowed. Next came the very large and strange-looking man standing at a bit of a distance. "Sten." The giant crossed his arms and Jowan could have sworn he heard a growl coming from the Qunari's direction. A very disinterested stone golem covered in several red and blue crystals came after that. It seemed much smaller than Jowan had always pictured golems. "That's Shale." The golem didn't even acknowledge that the warden said anything so she moved on.

She pointed out a dwarf with red hair and a long thick beard. He looked as if he might fall over in a drunken stupor at any moment. "That's Oghren." The dwarf grinned and gave the mage an animated salute. "Good to have ya aboard, son."

Faylwen turned her attention to the only person in the group that Jowan actually knew. "I am sure that you are familiar with Wynne." The older mage crossed her arms and scrutinized Jowan with narrowed eyes. "Yes," she replied. "Jowan was one of my students when he was younger." Filled with guilt, the young blood mage lowered his eyes to the ground. When she was unhappy with them, Wynne always had a way of staring down apprentices to make them feel like small children, even into adulthood. "Hello again, Senior Enchanter." he managed in a small voice.

The elf moved on to an attractive woman in black leather armor and boots with short fiery locks. "This is Leliana." The girl grinned brightly at him and spoke in a breathy Orlesian accent. "Welcome, Jowan. Having another mage in our group will surely be an asset." Jowan returned her smile with one of his own. "Thank you."

Finally, Faylwen gestured toward a haughty looking, scantily clad woman with dark hair and yellow-brown eyes. "And this is Morrigan." The woman sneered at him before addressing the warden. "If we are finished with these pleasantries, I shall return to my fire." The elf gave the witch a low bow of her head. "Of course, Morrigan." Without another word, the elusive woman turned and walked back to her tent which was set far away from the others. Jowan watched her for a moment, wondering what her story was, when his thoughts were interrupted by the feel of his large hand being squeezed by a delicate tiny one.

"Are you going to be okay, Jowan?" she asked. "Do you have any questions?" He shook his head silently and completely in awe in her presence. She let go of his hand and at that moment he wanted nothing in the world more than to feel her touch again. "Well then," she continued, "if there's nothing else, you need to go see Bodahn for your gear. He will supply you with all of your principal equipment, including your tent and bedroll. He has a couple of basic staffs on hand that you can use until we can find a more suitable one."

The elf's beauty left the mage absolutely breathless. He knew that he was gawking at her, but he couldn't help it. The sweet smell of her perfume made him feel light-headed and her perfect porcelain skin begged to be touched. He swallowed back the large lump that had formed in his throat and finally managed to draw in a long deep breath. "Thank you, warden." he finally managed after tearing his eyes from hers and casting them at the toes of his worn leather boots.

She grabbed his chin and brought his eyes back up to meet her brilliant amethyst ones. "Oh no you don't." she scolded. "I get enough of that from everyone else in Ferelden. It's Faylwen."

Another hard swallow. "Of course...I'm sorry...Faylwen."

"Much better." she smirked before jerking her head in the direction of two dwarves standing in front of a nearby cart. "Now gear up and get settled. I'll be over by the fire if you need anything."

Jowan watched her walk to the fire and sit down on a long fallen log next to it before shuffling toward the dwarves' cart and getting his supplies. The dwarf Bodahn and his son Sandal were very pleasant and gave him everything he needed, saying that it was being put on the Warden's tab. Jowan wasn't sure where to set up his things, so he found a spot near the treeline and settled down for the night.

As he lay there, trying to fall asleep over the gnawing and growling of his hungry belly, his thoughts were once again consumed by the elf with the violet eyes who not only spared his life, but welcomed him and treated him as if he were a valued member of her team. It seemed like things were starting to look up, but he knew better than to get his hopes up too high. Sooner or later, the world always had a way of crashing in on him.


End file.
